Sello postal
by Neil Josten
Summary: Para la RinHaru Week; Día #3 Reunion. Todos los domingos sin falta, Rin escribía una carta a Haruka. Hasta que un día, ya no hubo necesidad de ello. *BL*


**Renuncia: **todo de Kyoto Animation.

**Prompt: **003\. «Reunion: Letters that were for you».

Yo sé que dije que el domingo, pero os juro que me está costando mi alma escribir tantos fics en un periodo tan corto, ¡tuve que hacer un pacto con Satanás! (¿?) Bah, en un rato publicaré el prompt de ayer, y el que corresponde a hoy. Y luego… luego me tiraré por un puente.

* * *

**T**odos los domingos sin falta, Rin escribía una carta a Haruka, cumpliendo su promesa de mantenerse en contacto. Y por el simple placer y costumbre de contarle sus vivencias diarias.

Al principio le costó mucho esfuerzo, la simple acción de sostener el bolígrafo era un desafío sin que le temblasen las manos o el corazón le pitase con vigor. Los comentarios burlones pero sin maldad de sus compañeros no ayudaron en nada, igual que Haruka teniendo el tacto de una piedra cuando llegaban a hablar. Más eso no lo detuvo. Fue, más bien, un incentivo.

A veces iniciaba con un sencillo y escueto «Hola, Haru» que le era reprochado de inmediato con algún «Rin, parece que hablara conmigo mismo». Cosa que, indudablemente, era una soberana estupidez. Más Haruka era quisquilloso con ello, y pese a su curiosidad, Rin nunca le preguntó. Siempre que ocurría Rin, en la siguiente carta, daba inicio con algo distinto.

_Querido Haru…_, entonces tenía un debate existencial sobre si sonaba demasiado cursi o hacía falta más sentimiento. Llevaba la pluma a sus labios, mordisqueándola levemente, con la vista en el techo y los audífonos entonando canciones de amor.

Un hábito deseado. Siempre puntual. Cada domingo sin falta.

Claro que la carta no le llegaba a Haruka hasta tres o cuatro días más tarde, más aquello era algo a lo que ninguno le prestó importancia. Las respuestas de Haruka eran cortas y escasas. Y Rin se cuestionaba a altas horas de la noche si continuaría pensando en él, en lo que eran, lo que serían.

Y volvía a escribir. En sus ratos libres, si paseaba por los parques de Sidney y veía a las parejas andar, sacaba la libreta de sus apuntes y plasmaba las ideas con vagancia. O en los almuerzos, entre cada sesión de entrenamiento. Había ocasiones, incluso, en que podía dormir tranquilo y se levantaría, prendería la lámpara del buró y daría rienda suelta a sus inquietudes.

[…] Haru, ¿lo estás haciendo bien? Claro, me preocupo por nada. Pero es un poco normal, digo… te conozco, y si necesitases algo, lo que sea, puedes pedírmelo. Eso me haría feliz. Ah, hablé con Gou recientemente, me comentó que te tomas muy en serio los tiempos ahora. ¿Sonará raro que diga que te diga que eso me enorgullece? Ah, mierda, me equivoqué y cogí la pluma y no el lápiz… no podré borrar eso. Ni se te ocurra sonreír debido a mi equivocación reciente, Haru. Puedo imaginarte riéndote de mí en tu interior, como diría Nagisa. Bueno, ya sabes…, todo genial por aquí; sólo quería hablarte […]

Nunca faltaba ese nerviosismo inherente, acompañado por la tentación de añadir _eso_. Y es que _eso_ era tan verosímil, tan sincero, que Rin temía expresarlo con claridad, pese a que Haruka y él ya lo supiesen.

Haruka contestó, con demora, como de costumbre. Y directo.

[…] No río, ¿por quién me tomas? Todo bien, igual. No llores, Rin. No puedo secar tus lágrimas allá donde estás […]

Provocándole el chirriar de sus dientes, y ganas infinitas de golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio, negándose a salir al mundo exterior otra vez y que la gente se percatase (e hiciera más evidente) sus sonrojos y medias sonrisas, agridulces. La imperiosa necesidad de tenerle en frente para así reclamarle como era debido y ver su expresión neutral y un tanto indiferente para con la mayoría de las cosas.

[…] Idiota […].

[…] Tú más. PD. Habrá que comprar papel a prueba de agua, Rin, se nota la humedad […]

_Ugh_.

Arrancaba hojas y hojas, repletas de palabras, frases, una ortografía impecable; las arrugaba con el puño y con perfecta puntería las lanzaba directo al cesto de basura. La mayoría cosas que no se atrevía a revelar. O, quizá, que revelaba, más prefería guardarse en los cajones, y lo más recóndito de su ser.

_Haru, puedo imaginarte perfectamente y sin dudas frente a mí_ […] _Puedo sentir tu mano contra mi mano. Y ambos, dando brazada tras brazada, respiración tras respiración, cercanos a la meta_ […] _Yo_–

[…] Rin, el servicio postal es muy caro. Y me envías muchas cartas […]

Negaba y proseguían charlando. Pese a todo.

Las postales, los sobres, papel y tinta, se acumularon.

Incluso siendo un iluso, era casi como si lo tuviera a un lado. Y platicaran entre ellos, sin necesidad de impedimentos. Pronto el cajón se volvió diminuto e hizo falta más espacio para guardar la mitad de las cartas que no enviaba. Esas que Rin resguardaba con recelo, como a su diario.

_Haru, compitamos juntos cuando nos reencontremos_ […] _Oi, ¿has oído la noticia? Estoy entre los mejores tres de Australia, pronto seré el primer lugar. Espabila_ […] _Qué te parece si… si vamos a comer a algún lado cuando vuelva ¿caballa, te parece? Dios, no sé qué diablos estoy diciendo… has de pensarme como a un romántico en potencia. Olvídalo_ […] _El otro día me topé con un gato negro. No tengo idea de la razón, pero me recordó a ti. ¿Tal vez porque son muy huraños? Sólo le faltaban ojos azules. Ah, pero no unos "increíbles y claros", no. Esos son exclusivos de ti y… lo he vuelto a hacer, divagar. Diablos Haru_ […] _En ciertas ocasiones no estoy muy seguro de qué hacer, luego me acuerdo que estás allá en Japón. Cumpliendo tu sueño. Y me repongo_.

_Te extraño._

_Es inevitable._

_Lo siento_.

Pasaba la goma con frustración. Eliminando cualquier prueba. Y Haruka nunca reclamó al respecto, ni aparentó consciencia de ello, no hasta que lo tuvo en frente. Rin moviéndose sin parar, izquierda a derecha, derecha a izquierda. El tic-tac del reloj. Con el ruido de las maletas al rodar, motores de aviones, y demás.

[…] Volveré mañana […]

[…] Vale […]

Sin dudar ni una décima de segundo que Haruka no estaría ahí. Para recibirlo. Y que mientras Nagisa y Gou agitasen unos carteles inmensos con su nombre y Rei y Makoto le sonriesen con cariño, Haruka se mantendría en silencio, aunque con el aliento contenido y una anticipación dolorosa inscrita en sus irises.

[…] No es necesario que vengas por mí, en realidad […]

[…] Quiero. Y lo haré […]

— Rin.

— ¿S-sí?

Interrumpiéndole antes de dar un paso adelante, Rin riendo de la vergüenza, asintiendo y conteniendo el llanto, y aferrándose al cuerpo de Haruka en un abrazo que expresaría más que miles de cartas de las cuales ya no tendrían necesidad.

…_Porque yo también te extrañé_.

— Bienvenido.


End file.
